Archibald Thomson (1851-1923)
__TOC__ Vital Statistics * Sex : Male * Born: at Parish Of Insch, Aberdeenshire, Scotland * Died: at St. Machar, Aberdeen, Scotland at 71 years * Interment: at Parents * Father: James Thomson (Abt 1818-1904) * Mother: Elspeth Dey (Abt 1816-1884) Siblings * Sibling: Margaret Thomson (Abt 1836-?) * Sibling: James Thomson (Abt 1839-?) * Sibling: Helen Thomson (Abt 1841-?) * Sibling: Catherine Mcgowan Thomson (1843-1920) * Sibling: John Thomson (1846-1898) * Sibling: Agnes Thomson (1849-1858) * Sibling: Archibald Thomson (1851-1923) * Sibling: Elspet Dey Thomson (Abt 1854-1900) * Sibling: Elisabeth Thomson (1857-?) * Sibling: George Thomson (1859-1894) Spouses Offspring Biography Nickname: Archie Occupation: Presbyterian minister; spent his whole life in one parish in Scotland (source: Mary Ann Watson and The Yarmouth Hospital). According to his death certificate, he was minister of Corgarff Parish in Strathdon and resided at The Manse, Corgarff Listed as scholar on 1861 census Birth: Date:5 Jun 1851 Location:at Parish Of Insch, Aberdeenshire, Scotland Census: Date:1861 Location:at Hillside Of Foudland, Carniston Over Boddam, Parish Of Insch, Aberdeenshire, Scotland Death: Date:3 May 1923 Location:at St. Machar, Aberdeen, Scotland Cause:chronic nephritis (uraemia) with myocardial degeneration Notes: Witness to his death was Margaret Thomson, niece, who resided at 3 Old Meldrum Road, Bucksburn, Aberdeen. Event: Other - Cited in Evening Gazette artic Date:26 Nov 1906 Location:at Corgarff, Aberdeenshire, Scotland Notes: The Evening Gazette1, Monday November 26,1906. Golden Wedding at Corgarff - Presentations to Mr and Mrs McHardy. One of what has proved the most successful gatherings ever held in the glen came off on Friday in the celebration of the golden wedding of Mr and Mrs James McHardy, Burnside. When it was known that the interesting event was at hand, a committee consisting of Rev. Mr. Thomson, Messrs James Coutts, Badnabeen; Morrison, Hotel; Tait, Ordgarff; Dunbar, Haughton; McDonald, jun., Tornahaish, and D.J. Philip, Garchory, arranged for subscriptions being collected, and the result was that Mr and Mrs McHardy were presented in the hall with a handsome oak framed barometer and thermometer, gold broach, and a purse of sovereigns and a silver teapot from thir family and several other gifts from friends. Mr and Mrs McHardy who are still both hale and hearty, are aged 71 and 69 respectively, and were married in the church of Corgarff on November 23, 1856, by Rev. Mr Forbes, and for the last 45 years they have resided at the farm of Burnside. During the other 5 years Mr McHardy was gamekeeper to the late Lord Sempill (then Sir William Forbes). They had a family of 4 sons and 2 daughters. One boy died young, and of the others Alexander is head keeper on Candacraig Estate; James is a keeper on the Haddo House Estate; Charles is at home with his father. The oldest daughter is married to Mr Glennie, carpenter, and the youngest to Mr William Keir, commercial traveller. Their grandchildren number 28, the most of whom are alive, one being married (James Keir) and a teacher in the south. Another, Alexander Keir, is a teacher in China. On the kind invitation of Mr and Mrs McHardy the older people, to the number of about 30, assembled at the hall at 4pm, where a sumptuous repast awaited them. The barometer bore the following inscription :- 'Presented, along with a purse of sovereigns and gold broach, to Mr and Mrs McHardy, Burnside, on the occasion of their golden wedding, by the inhabitants of Corgarff and a few friends, to indicate to them and their posterity, the esteem and goodwill which exists in the parish towards them. Corgarff, November 23, 1906.' In making the presentation Mr Thomson said:- We have met here this afternoon to do honour to two people, who in wedlock have done honour to themselves and to their native parish. Fifty long years ago they joined hands before the alter, and there vowed that through weal or woe they would be leal and true to each other. Left: The barometer on the wall in Ontario, Canada where it now resides. With thanks to Pat Weir (nee MacHardy) During that long period of wedded life they have battled bravely with the trials, and enjoyed the sunshine that flows from the happy union of hearts, bearing and forebearing with each other. I have been asked, and right willingly have I complied, to present to each of you a gift, a tangible token of the high esteem and goodwill reigning in the Strath towards you. I have now the pleasure to present in the name of the people of Corgarff, and a few friends, to you Mr McHardy, this barometer, with the fond wish that years and years may be yours to enjoy it, and study it's prophecies. It gives me even greater pleasure - were that possible - because of my great regard for mothers, to present you, Mrs McHardy, in the name of the same company, this gold neck ornament. Along with these tokens of esteem and regard I have the honour to present you with a purse of sovereigns, and from the bottom of our hearts we ask the Giver of All to make the evening of your lives calm and pleasant. Mr McHardy who was visibly affected, in a few words suitably replied. Tea was then served. Afterwards, on the call of the chairman (Mr Thomson) Mr Wattie, banker, in proposing the health of Mr and Mrs McHardy, said:- I have great pleasure in asking you to drink the toast of the evening, the health of our esteemed friends, Mr and Mrs McHardy, on this the occasion of their golden wedding. Mr McHardy is descended from a family of good law abiding citizens. His ancestors have, I understand, been tenants of Burnside for hundreds of years, and I do not think our friend has fallen off in any way. The large and representative gathering here shows the high esteem in which Mr and Mrs McHardy are held by the community, and while congratulating them upon this 50th anniversary of their wedding, it is our earnest wish that in fair health and strength they may yet spend a good few years together - cheers). Mr James Tait proposed, in suitable terms, the health and prosperity of the family and grandchildren, and Mr Alexander McHardy replied. At this point Mr A. McHardy in the name of the family, handed Mr and Mrs McHardy a purse of sovereigns. Several other toasts were proposed, and the evening wound up with a dance. With thanks to Rachel and Jimmy Moir of Banchory for the above. 1The Evening Gazette was a newspaper owned by the Aberdeen Free Press. When the Free Press and the Aberdeen Journal combined to form the Press & Journal it was decided that only one evening paper would survive. The Evening Gazette lost out, we still to this day have the survivor from the Aberdeen Journal camp being the Evening Express. Contributors Yewenyi Sources # Nessa Burns Reifsnyder Nessa Burns Reifsnyder # Glenn Telfer # 1861 census of SCOTLAND/Glenn Telfer # http://users.tinyonline.co.uk/amchardy/McHardy/PhotographsMyLine.htm Category:Non-SMW people articles